


Novio de Alquiler

by NyuGR



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Gay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: Siwon necesitaba un novio que presentar a su familia y amigos.Hee adoraba el tener un novio nuevo por día.¿Que sucederá cuando sus caminos se crucen?
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna
Kudos: 2





	1. Mi única opción

"Sabemos que eres un Santo- Kyuhyun río a carcajadas- Pero a este paso, terminaras viejo y solo" 

"-Necesitas una esposa o esposo. Queremos nietos, Siwon- Su madre le observaba con un semblante angustiado- Quizás debamos presentarte a alguien" 

"-¿Aun sigues soltero?" 

"-Pensé que salías con Jina." 

"-¿Para cuando la pareja y los hijos- dijo riendo Chang min." 

"-Ya nos hemos casado todos. Y tu aun sigues soltero." 

Vale, estaba harto.

¿Que tenia de importante el que no tuviera pareja? Aun era joven -30 años no eran nada- tenia una empresa que estaba dándole buenos frutos, tenia un pent-house hermoso, Busgy -su perro-le recibía siempre de buen humor. No necesitaba una pareja. Su vida iba de maravilla así. 

-¿Otra vez lo mismo? -Hyuna le sonrió entrando a su oficina- 

-Si - Siwon bufo con molestia-Se acerca Navidad y quieren que lleve a alguien a casa. 

-Podría fingir ser tu novia - La chica se sentó sobre el frente de su escritorio de forma coqueta- pero pasare esa fecha con E'Dawn. 

-No creo que él acepte que finjas ser mi novia cuando están saliendo -Siwon soltó un suspiro- ¿Dónde voy a conseguir una pareja? 

-¡Ya! 

-Hyuna, no grites. 

-Tengo una solución -Hyuna bajo de un salto para dirigirse a su ordenador y buscar en el buscador.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? 

-No recuerdo si era Rella o Petal... 

-Hyuna... 

-¡Lo encontré!- Hyuna dio un clic en la pantalla, dejando ver lo que parecía un modelo masculino- He aquí la solución a tu problema. 

-¿Como podría ser él mi solución? -Inquirió con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Sabes lo que son los novios de alquiler? 

-¿Novios de que? 

-Mira. Hay empresas que contratan chicos y chicas que se alquilan para fingir que salen con alguien. Ellos ponen su precio y tu pagas su servicio. 

-La incredulidad era evidente en su rostro- Me estas diciendo que estas personas se venden... 

-Alquilan -Corrigió Hyuna.

-Es lo mismo. 

-Pero suena mejor decir que se alquilan. 

-Como sea. Ellos hacen esto por dinero.

-Aja. 

-Es una locura. 

-No lo pienses tanto. Esta es la solución a tu problema. El finge ser tu novio, y tu pagas el precio de ello. Ambos salen ganando. 

-No me parece la mejor solución. 

-Pero tampoco es la peor-El celular de la chica sonó indicando una llamada- Es E'Dawn, me esta esperando abajo. Sera mejor que me de prisa- La chica le guiño un ojo antes de salir-Piénsalo Siwon. 

... 

Después de que Hyuna se hubiera ido, Siwon comenzó a revisar el perfil del chico que se hacia llamar ¿Rella? , encontrando así varias cosas que le llamaron la atención.

Nombre: Rella

Edad: 28 años

Estatura: 178m

Peso:60 kg

Signo Zodiacal: Cancer

Habilidades:Cantar, Bailar, Componer, Actuar, Modelar.

Hobbies: Escribir, Imitar personajes, Dibujar, Bailar, Leer, Tomarse fotos.

Especificaciones del servicio: "Lo que pidas, te lo dare. Todo y mientras tanto puedas pagar por lo que valgo"

El chico no era feo y ciertamente había llamado demasiado su atención como para realizar un trato.

...

-¡Joder! 

-¿Ahora que te sucede? -Hangeng le vio con el ceño fruncido.

-Me han cancelado otra cita. -Hee miro molesto su celular- Mi perfil lo dice claramente "Hare todo lo que me pidan mientras puedan pagar lo que valgo" Si no tienen el suficiente dinero, ¿para que me hacen perder mi tiempo?

-Bueno, ten en cuenta que eres uno de los chicos de alquiler mas caros. No cualquiera puede tenerte.

-Lo merezco. Soy el mejor en esto. Pero aun así no puedo evitar el enojarme. Me cancelan sin saber que el tiempo que invierto en arreglarme es demasiado. -Hee refunfuño. 

-Ya, tranquilo. Estoy seguro de que algo vendrá. Solo ten paciencia.

-Paciencia es lo que menos tengo.

-Podrías intentarlo. Ademas deja de fruncir el ceño, te saldrán arrugas y ya nadie querrá pagar lo que vales.

...

-En un mes es la cena de Navidad en casa. Hijo, espero traigas a una linda chica o chico. Tu padre y yo nos hacemos viejos. Cariño, te quedaras solo -La Sra. Choi le hablaba desde el otro lado de la linea.

-Mamá, ya no insistas. Sabes que estoy bien así. Ademas...

-Si no te veo con alguien en la cena de Navidad, traeré a alguna de las hijas de mis amigas para presentartela.

-Mamá...

-No hay negociación, quiero ver a mi nuera o yerno ese día.

-Eres imposible- Siwon suspiro con cansancio.

-Muy bien cariño, me despido. Saldré a cenar con tu padre. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos-Dejando el auricular con pesadez en su lugar.

¿Y ahora de donde sacaría a alguien que fingiera ser su pareja para esa fecha? 

Revolviendo su cabello en frustración se quedo observando a la nada. Pasaron los minutos haciendo que todo fuera mas frustrante, hasta que a su mente llego el sitio web que le recomendo Hyuna y aquel chico que observo. Quizás no fuera una mala idea después de todo. Solo tenia que fingir durante ese día y quizas en año nuevo, y si después de eso todo salia bien, lograría librarse de sus padres y amigos por un buen rato.

Sin esperar mas encendió su computador y busco aquel sitio junto con el perfil de aquel chico.

...

Se encontraba nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Durante la tarde del día anterior, se dedico a agendar una cita con el chico, por lo que durante la llamada ambos establecieron el verse en aquel restaurante en el cual se encontraba en ese momento.

No habian pasado mas de 5 minutos de la hora acordada, cuando vio al apuesto chico abrirse paso entre las mesas hasta llegar a donde el se encontraba. Definitivamente una foto no le hacia justicia al chico que tenia frente a él sonriendole levemente.

-Lamento el retraso, pero es difícil llegar a tiempo con tanto trafico. Me presento. Soy Kim Heechul, tu cita de hoy y por lo que me comentaste ayer en la llamada, tu novio por lo que seran los proximos dias.

Decir que se quedo embobado fue poco. No podia apartar su vista, incluso podria decir que lo que experimento fue amor a primera vista de quien ahora sabia se llamaba Heechul.

-No te preocupes. Voy llegando también.

-Eso es genial. Pensé que te había hecho esperar mucho. -Hee le sonrió dulcemente- Te parece si pedimos algo y ya luego hablamos del trato.

-Me parece bien.

Pasados unos minutos donde ya habían pedido e incluso hablado un poco de cosas triviales, Hee tomo una postura mas seria comenzando con lo que los tenia ahí.

-Como pudiste ver en la pagina web, mis servicios se basan en todo lo que tu pidas mientras puedas pagar lo que implica tenerme. 

-Eso me ha quedado claro. Y aun por lo que pude ver en la pagina, se que eres de los mas solicitados.

-Así es.

-Mira, quizás suene estúpido lo que voy a decirte. Pero no tengo salida y eres mi única opción. 

Hee le miro con curiosidad.

-Mis padres están empeñados en que me case y les de nietos, cosa que no quiero hacer. Quieren que vaya a la cena de navidad y les presente a alguien como mi pareja.

-Es ahí donde entro yo.

-Exactamente. Solo hay unos pequeños inconvenientes -Siwon respiro hondo antes de seguir hablando- Ellos saben detectar cuando miento y cuando no soy del todo sincero. Por ello de aceptar mi trato, me gustaría que saliéramos para conocernos el uno al otro y que de esta manera todo salga lo mas natural posible.

La mesa se quedo en silencio unos minutos. Ambos se miraban en espera de que alguno de los dos hablara, Hasta que Hee fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Es la primera vez que me ofrecen algo así. -Hee sonrió- Eres guapo, pero yo no mezclo lo personal con el trabajo y...

-¡Oh! No, no, no. Creo que me explique mal. -Siwon nego un poco incomodo-Me refería al hecho de que salieramos en plan de ¿negocios? Y de esta manera supiéramos lo suficiente como para no levantar sospechas entre mi familia.

-Oh, ya veo. Podemos hacerlo, pero esto ya sobrepasa a lo que comúnmente he hecho antes. Entonces quizás el precio sea mas alto. ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso? -Hee le miro curioso.

-Pagare lo que sea.

-Muy bien. -Hee se levanto de su silla antes de sonreirle- Entonces tenemos un trato. Soy tu novio hasta que sea lo necesario.

-Tal parece que así sera. Hee -Siwon sonrió de igual manera- ¿Te parece si esta es nuestra primera cita?

-Me parece perfecto- Hee le sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro en un silencio agradable, que se vio interrumpido cuando les llevaron su comida a la mesa.

La comida fue amena, hablaron como si fuera una cita con alguien especial.

-Tengo que retirarme. Asi que cualquier cosa te dejo mi numero personal para contactarnos. - Hee le extendió su mano para estrecharla- Nos vemos luego Siwon.

-Nos veremos luego, Cariño -Siwon tomo su mano para besar su dorso como todo un caballero.


	2. ¡¿E-Enamorado?!

Estaba jodido.

¿Como se podía caer enamorado de una persona en solo cuestión de días?

Nunca antes le había pasado con alguno de sus "novios" y eso que larga era su lista.

Aun cuando Siwon, su "novio" era guapo y todo un caballero, desde que lo vio por primera vez se juro no caer ante él. Pero por alguna razón esto se fue al carajo cuando comenzó aquella primera cita por el asunto de que debían conocerse antes de lo que verdaderamente seria el ser novios frente a la familia de este.

Un caballero. Siwon no podía ser descrito de otra manera.

En todas las citas iba a recogerlo personalmente hasta su apartamento, le abría la puerta del coche aun cuando le dijo que no era necesario, siempre le invitaba a ir primero, le acomodaba la silla para que se sentara, pagaba la comida, cafe o lo que fuera que consumiera en cada cita y al final de cada una le llevaba de regreso a su departamento despidiéndose con un suave beso sobre el dorso de su mano. Pero esto no era todo, Siwon era un buen hombre, siempre que "platicaban" dejaba que el hablara y fuera el centro de su total atención, le sonreía e incluso le habia llegado a dar varios cumplidos.

Siwon se convirtió en todo lo que el quisiera en una pareja. 

...

-Mañana sera el día -Siwon hablo antes de estacionar el auto frente a su edificio.

-Lo se. ¿Estas nervioso? - Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Un poco. Le mentire a mi familia.

-Vamos, no es tan malo. Solo es para que dejen el asunto de la novia por un tiempo.

-Lo se -Siwon sonrió antes de girar su rostro para verlo.-Gracias por hacer esto.

-No es nada, este es mi trabajo y estoy encantando de que mi ahora novio seas tu.

El auto quedo en silencio por unos segundos. Ambos se miraban frente a frente, sus respiraciones eran pausadas.

Lentamente ambos fueron acercándose al otro sin reparar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Ojos cerrados, respiraciones entremezcladas, sus labios chocando en un roce lento.

Ambos se dejaron llevar en aquel beso, que sin darse cuenta ambos habían estado anhelando.

Heechul fue el primero en alejarse con la respiración agitada, los ojos cerrados y un sonrojo cubriendole las mejillas.

-Pasare mañana temprano por ti.

-Hasta mañana- Heechul estaba por abrir la puerta del auto cuando Siwon le tomo de la mano para que se girara y pudiera darle un beso fugaz.

-Hasta mañana -Siwon sonrio.

...

Una vez estuvo solo en la seguridad de su departamento, se dejo caer cubriendo su boca.

No tenia duda. Se había enamorado de Siwon.

Estaba en un serio problema. Nunca antes se había enamorado de un cliente. Llevaba mas de 3 años trabajando como novio de alquiler y era la primera vez que sentia aquello.

Una risa floja salio de sus labios. 

Tanto tiempo se juro no enamorarse y tener algo serio con alguien, tantos clientes evito por el hecho de que querían tener algo mas con el. Y ahora. Ahora el se había enamorado con alguien que solo quería que fingiera quererlo.

Pero ese beso. Ese beso habia sido tan bueno. 

Con un suspiro se levanto del lugar donde se dejo caer decidido a ignorar lo que hasta hace unos minutos fue el mejor beso de su vida.

...

Una vez que llego a su pent-house, dejo caer su frente sobre el volante. 

Lo había besado.

Se besaron y fue increíble.

Sabia que desde el primer momento en el que lo vio y su mirada quedo atrapada a él, seria demasiado dificil el no caer enamorado.

Hee era simplemente lo que el tanto tiempo estuvo buscando. Hee era hermoso. Delicado como la porcelana y bello como un angel. Su personalidad era peculiar. Seguro, atrevido, loco, dulce. 

En un principio todo era parte de un negocio donde el trato se basaba en ser una pareja y de esta manera poder engañar a su familia. No supo en que momento empezó a tratarlo como a una conquista y no como al chico que lo ayudaría a mentir.

Cada día era una sonrisa, una historia nueva, un descubrimiento, una faceta distinta a lo que el antes habia visto.

Día a día puso todo su empeño por conocerlo, por admirarlo y soñarlo como parte de su vida.

Día a día fue dejando su corazón con cada sonrisa y gesto atento. 

Día a día le dejo entrar a su corazón para enamorarlo.

Y al cabo de unas semanas, lo había logrado.

Hee se volvió aquella persona especial que quería estuviera siempre en su vida.

Pero todo esto no podía ser. Ellos tenían un trato. Hee le dijo que no mezclaba su vida con el trabajo. Y el tenia que aceptarlo.

Pero entonces. ¿Por qué se había atrevido a besarle? ¿Por qué el no se alejo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Eran tantas las preguntas que atormentaban su cabeza y corazón. 

Pero...

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. 

Lo había besado y Hee le había respondido.

Por esa noche no necesitaba más.

Por esa noche se quedaría con el roce de esos labios que lo llevaron al cielo.

Ya después pensaría en las consecuencias de lo que ese beso provoco, sin que el supiera, entre él y Hee.


	3. Fingiendo

La mañana había llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Se había despertado temprano para hacer su maleta del fin de semana, tomar una ducha y arreglarse para lo que le esperaba por las próximas 48 horas.

Un mensaje llego a su celular indicandole que era hora de empezar a actuar lo mejor que pudiera.

"De:Siwon

Ya llegue. Te espero"

Asegurándose una ultima vez de que llevaba todo lo necesario, se encamino a su destino.

...

-Es probable que solo estén mis padres -Siwon hablo para aligerar el ambiente- Mi tios y primos quizás lleguen por la tarde. Mi hermana con mi cuñado y sobrinos hasta la noche.

-Así que nos enfrentamos a lo fuerte desde el principio -Dijo Heechul con una sonrisa. 

-Así es -Siwon sonrió- Pero no te preocupes. Mis padres no son tan duros con mis parejas, al menos de que no les caigan bien.

-Heechul solto una carcajada- Tu intento por "tranquilizarme" esta saliendo fatal. 

-No del todo.-Siwon se giro a verle cuando pararon en un semaforo en rojo- Te he hecho reír.

-Bueno, tienes un punto.

-Siwon puso en marchar el auto antes de continuar- Pero en serio, no pasa nada. Mi madre va a adorarte.

Heechul se quedo en silencio mientras una ronsisa se posaba en sus labios.

...

La "casa" de los padres de Siwon era impresionante.

Por lo poco que pudo apreciar los padres de Siwon eran muy ricos. Cada cosa que se encontraba tenia aspecto de ser caro. El hermoso recibidor decorado con cuadros de pinturas y jarrones de flores recien cortadas. Todo era impresionante.

-Si quieres después podemos dar un paseo por la casa- le dijo al ver su asombro ante cada cosa vista.

-Me encantaría.

Ambos seguieron su recorrido por la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación de Siwon. 

La habitación de Siwon era enorme, con unos ventanales que iban desde el suelo de la habitación hasta el techo de esta que daban vista al patio trasero de la mansión. En el centro de ella se encontraba una cama tamaño King size cubierta por un cubre cama negro, del lado derecho de esta se encontraba un pequeño mueble y del lado izquierdo un sofa. Frente a la cama pegado a la pared había un escritorio junto un pequeño librero, al lado de estaba una puerta que por lo que le dijo Siwon se trataba de una habitación que servia de closet. La habitación también contaba con un baño personal.

Después de su intenso escrutinio, Siwon le propuso desempacar las maletas para después descansar un rato.

Estaban por empezar a hacerlo cuando la puerta de la habitación fue tocada.

-Adelante-Dijo Siwon.

Una empleada entro a la habitación haciendo una reverencia.

-Joven Siwon, sus padres han llegado. Desean encontrarse dentro de media hora con usted en la sala.

-Gracias. Diles que estaremos ahí.

La joven empleada dio una ultima reverencia antes de salir de la habitación.

-Ugh -Hee se dejo caer en la cama de la habitación- Que empiece el engaño.

Siwon río antes de acercarse a él y dejarse caer de igual manera en el colchón.

-Ayer el nervioso era yo. -Siwon opto por estar sobre su costado para verlo mejor.-¿Que ha pasado para que se hayan intervenido los papeles?

El beso. 

Heechul sabia perfectamente que ese beso había cambiado las cosas. Si bien aun cuando sus sentimientos por Siwon comenzaron a hacerse presentes desde antes, se habia mantenido al margen ignorandolos por completo. Pero por alguna razón el beso compartido durante la noche anterior habia apretado los botones correctos para hacer que ocuparan sus principales pensamientos. Ademas del hecho de que estaba por conocer a la familia de la persona en la que estaba interesado, no era para mas.

-No lo se. -Heechul se mantuvo en silencio antes de volver a hablar- Quizás sea porque esta es la primera vez que voy a fingir ser el novio de alguien a lo grande.

-¿En serio? 

Heechul solo asintió antes de cerrar sus ojos.

En parte era cierto. Esa era la primera vez que haría algo así y estaba nervioso.

...

-¡Cariño! 

Una elegante mujer de mediana edad corrió a Siwon apenas lo vio entrar a la sala. Detras de ella un hombre con la misma elegancia y aparentemente la misma edad y altura con un rostro serio; le siguió para acercarse. 

-Hijo -El hombre tendió la mano a Siwon para atraerlo en un abrazo y posteriormente cambiar el semblante serio por una sonrisa.

-Oh, Que lindo muchacho.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre Hee haciéndole sentir un tanto incomodo.

-Mamá. Papá.-Siwon sonrió- El es Kim Heechul, mi pareja. 

-Un gusto señores Choi- Hee hizo una reverencia de lo mas educada ante sus falsos suegros.

-No, no, no. Cariño, deja las formalidades puedes llamarme Jae y a mi marido puedes decirle Ki-ho.

-Bueno...

-No te preocupes chico. Si Siwon te ha traído a casa, es claro que ya eres parte de la familia y puedes llamarnos sin formalidades.

-Gracias por la confianza.

-Para nada Hee, ¿puedo llamarte así?

-Por supuesto-Hee sonrió levemente.

...

-Eres muy ocurrente y hermoso- Jae-jeong alago por lo bien que la estaba pasando junto a su "yerno"

-Gracias -Hee sonrio levemente.

-Se ve que tú y Siwon se han vuelto cercanos- Ki-ho les miro a ambos con interés- ¿Como se conocierón?

-Bueno...

-Choque con el por accidente y derrame mi cafe sobre él -Siwon comenzó a hablar- Su carácter es muy fuerte cuando esta molesto. -una risa salio de sus labios- me grito tanto que temía quedar sordo.

-¡hey! -Hee palmeo el pecho de Siwon en protesta. -No exageres.

-Después de eso lo arrastre a comprar algo de ropa para enmendar el accidente. -Siwon sonrió antes de tomar la mano de Hee y depositar un beso en esta- Le pedi su número y comenzamos a frecuentar. Su forma de ser me atrapo desde que me grito por ser tan torpe, que me enamore.

-Eres tan dulce, hijo. Idéntico a tu padre.

Ki-ho sonrió ante las palabras de su esposa, antes de mirar a Siwon y Hee de nuevo.

-Me sorprende que no nos hayas dicho nada.

-Bueno, quería que fuera un poco más formal antes de presentar a Hee como mi pareja. -Siwon apretó la mano de Heechul antes de seguir- Aparte no quería hacerlo sentir incomodo con todos preguntando por lo nuestro. Quería presentarlo primero con ustedes antes que a toda la familia. Pero mamá dando un ultimatum no me dejo opción.

-Lo siento cariño. Pero verdaderamente nos preocupamos por ti. No es normal que no hayas tenido pareja en mucho tiempo, nos preocupa el que pronto nosotros tengamos que partir de este mundo y tu estes completamente solo.

-Lo se. Pero ahora tengo a Hee.

-Y eso es magnifico. Se nota en tu mirada el cariño que le tienes. Te pareces tanto a tu madre y a mi cuando eramos jovenes.

-Que bellos tiempos. -Jae-jeong se acerco a Hee tomándole por las manos- Estoy tan agradecida por que mi hijo haya encontrado a alguien como tú. Por favor cuidalo mucho.

Hee sonrió antes de asentir, mientras que por dentro sentía que todo estaba mal por mentir de esa manera.

...

-Creo que todo salio bien- Siwon dijo apenas hubiera cerrado la puerta de la habitación.

-Mmm.

-¿Que sucede?

-Me siento mal por mentir.

Siwon le miro con sorpresa.

-Yo se que es algo que suelo hacer por este trabajo y en muchas ocasiones no me importa en los mas mínimo, pero conocer a tus padres y que ellos me estén tratando tan bien me hace sentir muy mal.

Hee se dejo caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados

-Quisiera no mentirles.

-Pues no lo hagamos.

Las palabras habían salido de su boca en un susurro que espero el otro no alcanzara a escuchar. Pero para su mala suerte, ahora tenía a Hee mirándole con sorpresa, pues era obvio que si le había oído.

-¿Que has dicho?

-Ya no terminamos de desempacar- Con movimientos rápidos llevo sus maletas al cuarto conjunto que servia de closet.

-Siwon.

-Hay un espacio aquí al fondo para que guardes tu ropa y...

Hee tiro de su mano para que le mira a la cara.

No sabia que estaba pasando, pero en ese momento Hee tenía una expresión vulnerable en su rostro. 

-¿Por que lo dijiste?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Siwon- Hee le miraba serio.

-Siwon suspiro con pesadez- Solo olvídalo.

-No.

-Hee, mira no hay porque pensar en lo que dije. Solo olvidemos lo.

La habitación pronto se había quedado en silencio con un aire cargado de tensión. Ambos se miraban mutuamente, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

-¡Hermanito!

Un grito se escucho fuera de la habitación antes de que la presencia de una chica alta y delgada apareciera frente a ellos.

-Ji-won -Siwon sonrió antes de abrazar a su hermana menor.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Lo se.

-Mamá esta vuelta loca. Dice que trajiste a alguien muy lindo diciendo que es tu novio. - Ji-won sonrió cuando su mirada se poso en Hee- Hola.

-Hola -Hee sonrió un poco incomodo.

-Tu debes ser Heechul. Yo soy Ji-won, la hermana de este hombre. -La chica se acerco a Hee para extender su mano- Es un gusto.

-Igualmente.

-Verdaderamente eres lindo. Mi madre no mintió. 

-Has llegado temprano, pensé que vendrías después de que Seungho regresara de trabajar.

-Salio temprano, así que aquí estamos. Por cierto ha llegado la tía Haneul y el tío Baekho, sera mejor que bajen a saludar.

-En un rato vamos.

-Entonces los dejo. - Ji-won sonrió- pero no tarden mucho, recuerda que hay invitados - les guiño un ojo a ambos antes de irse.

La habitación quedo en silencio una vez más antes de que Heechul hablara.

-Tenemos una platica pendiente. Ahora vayamos a conocer a tu familia.

...

-Oh, pero mírate Siwon. Tan alto y tan guapo. Los años te sientan cada vez mejor. - su tía Haneul le halago antes de envolverlo en un abrazo.

-Tu no dejas de se muy guapa tía.

-Pero que cosa dices. 

-Siwon- su tío Baekho le estrecho en un abrazo.

-Miren que chico mas guapo. Tu debes ser el novio de Siwon por el que Jae esta tan emocionada. -Haneul sonrió a Hee.

-Kim Heechul, un gusto. -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Pero mira, tan guapo y educado. 

-Tus padres han de estar la mar de contentos- Baekho palmeo el hombro de Siwon. -Tu hermana casada y con dos hijos, y prontamente tu tambien seguirás ese camino.

-Aun es muy pronto para pensar en eso- Siwon se acerco a Hee para tomarlo por la cintura- Llevamos poco tiempo saliendo.

-Que va hijo, el tiempo es lo de menos. Si este hermoso chico es el indicado, lo demás dará igual.

-Por cierto no he visto a Seungho y los chicos. ¿Donde están?

-En el patio jugando. Ya sabes que es poco el tiempo que tienen para estar juntos.

Siwon asintió de acuerdo.

-Ire a saludarlos con Hee, nos veremos en la cena.

Con un leve asentimiento por parte de sus tíos, Heechul y Siwon se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa donde estaba el jardín.

-¡Hey, Seungho! 

Un hombre de aspecto dulce, pero varonil se giro junto con los niños que jugaban a la pelota con él.

Prontamente dos personas se miraban fijamente sin despegar su vista del otro.

-Playboy.

-Seung.

-¿Se conocen? -Siwon los miro a ambos.

-¿Que haces aquí,Heechul?


	4. Celos, Besos y algo màs

-¿Como es que ustedes se conocen?

Siwon alternaba su mirada de su "novio", a su cuñado. 

Podía sentirse la tensión en el aire. Siwon esperaba una respuesta, pero Hee ni Seung parecían tener ganas de hablar.

-Siwonnie~ 

Una chica de largo cabello negro, alta y con buenas curvas apareció de pronto cortando el silencio con su voz chillona.

Siwon sonrió antes de aceptar el caluroso abrazo que la chica le propinó al más alto.

-Yuri, Mucho tiempo sin verte.

-Te extrañe Oppa~

Si el ambiente ya era incomodo, con la llegada de la pelinegra solo se intensificó. 

-Ire a ver a Ji-Won -Seung hablo alto para que las tres personas lo escucharan. -Luego hablamos Hee. -El hombre sonrió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Hey, Hee. Te presento a Yuri. -Siwon tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. 

-Kim Heechul, un gusto- estiro su mano para estrecharla.

-Kwon Yuri -Dijo esta mirando a Hee de pies a cabeza. 

-Vayamos dentro que ya va siendo hora de la cena.

-Claro Siwi. -Yuri se agarro del brazo de Siwon restregando sus senos de manera no tan discreta.

-Vamos Hee. -Siwon le extendió su otro brazo.

Hee estaba entre celoso y molesto. Aunque claro no tenía el porque, pero ver a esa chica actuando tan afectiva con su novio falso, hacía que su sangre herviera.

Sin decir nada Hee se dio la vuelta para caminar solo de regreso a la casa.

...

La comida estaba siendo exquisita Había diversos platillos, kimchi, kimbap, dak galbi, Sundubu jjigae y lo que parecía un sin fin de más platillos.

\- ¿Te esta gustando la cena? - La señora Jae, su "suegra" le pregunto acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, esto es delicioso. -Hee sonrió.

-Y bien Hee, dinos. ¿Cuantos años tienes? -Haneul pregunto.

-Hane~ -Hablo la señora Jae en advertencia. 

-No se preocupe señora Jae. 

-Oh no, cariño. Deja el señora. Habíamos acordado en que podías decirme solo Jae.

Hee solo pudo sonreirle de vuelta.

-Bueno, tía Haneul. Tengo 25.

-Oh, Vaya. Que luces más joven. -Haneul le sonrió con envidia- Cuidas muy bien de tu rostro y por lo que pudimos ver antes, tu cuerpo también. 

-Por supuesto que lo hace. -Jae interrumpio a su cuñada- Mi Heechulie~ es modelo. -dijo con orgullo.

-¿En serio? -dijo Yuri que desde antes de que se sentaran en la mesa ya estaba haciendo lo posible por estar al lado de Siwon. - ¿Y en que proyectos has trabajado?

-Te sorprenderías cariño... -Hee le miro con una sonrisa que parecía ser amable.

-Ha salido en las portadas de Kazz Magazine, Vogue y muchas más revistas. -Dijo una vez más la señora Jae con entusiasmo.

-¡Que maravilla! - Ji-Won salto en su lugar emocionada- Mi cuñado es famoso.

-¿Y es lo único que haces? -Yuri volvió a hablar- No es por ofenderte, ni nada. Pero dicen que los modelos tienen la cabeza hueca.

-¡ Yuri! -Reprendio la señora Jae al ver la actitud de la chica.

-No te preocupes Jae. -Hee sonrió intentando no alterarse- Pues no Yuri, no es lo único que hago.

El ambiente armonioso que tenían estaba empezando a caer. Siwon temiendo que todo se saliera de control interrumpió a ambas personas para no morir por estar justo en el medio.

-Hee sabe cantar y bailar. Además de que escribe canciones y toma fotos preciosas. -Siwon sonrió- Es todo un artista.

-¡Ugh! -su sobrino Jeno hizo una cara de asco- Eres tan cursi Tío Siwon.

-Esta enamorado cariño- Respondió su abuela Jae.

-Lo estoy -Siwon sonrió mirando a Hee.

-¡Puag!

Los adultos rieron por las caras que hacía Jeno fingiendo asco.

-Vaya, así que un artista. -La voz de Yuri se alzo pasado unos minutos. -¿Y no es mal pagado?. Porque, bueno, dicen que es difícil vivir siendolo-la chica sonrió.

Hee frunció su ceño, esa chica y su actitud no le estaban gustando para nada.

-Por supuesto que lo es- Hee le sonrió- Pero cuando se tiene talento y se esfuerza, claro que es posible. Vivir en Gangnam no es del todo barato querida.

-Wow, wow. - Jiwon salto emocionada en su asiento- Algún día debemos salir juntos. En Gangnam hay muchos lugares bonitos para ir de compras y para divertirse.

-Cuando quieras Jiwon noona. 

-Haz encontrado un buen chico- El tío Baekho le sonrio a Siwon. -¿Hace cuanto que se conocen?

-Bueno es reciente la verdad -Siwon miro a Hee con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-Poco más de un mes- Hee le regreso la sonrisa en cuanto Siwon entrelazo sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Eso es poco comparado en el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos tú y yo Siwi~ - Yuri poso su mano en el hombro de Siwon.

-Eh, si. 

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que tú y yo rompimos.

El silencio se hizo una vez más. Yuri sonreía con suficiencia mientras que Hee evitaba asesinar a la chica con la mirada.

-Ah, ¿Alguien quiere postre?, pediré que lo traigan a la mesa- La señora Jae dijo intentando amenizar el ambiente.

La cena paso entre algunos comentarios más, pero con él ambiente un tanto tenso.

Cuando la cena se vio terminada, todos se dirigieron a la sala donde las platicas entre los adultos iniciaron con el sonido de los jugueteos de los niños de fondo.

-No estés molesto- Jiwon susurro a Hee mientras veían como Yuri trataba de llamar la atención de todos.

-No lo estoy.

-Bueno, no estés celoso entonces. -Jiwon rió cuando la mirada de Hee se aparto de Siwon y su rostro se puso rojo. -La verdad es que es una pesada. Nunca me cayo bien.

-¿Hace cuanto...

-¿La conoce? -interrumpió la chica antes de responder- Desde siempre. Es la hija de una de los socios de papá. Cuando eramos más chicos, ella siempre venía a casa y siempre se la pasaba pegada a Siwon. No empezaron a salir si no esta la secundaria. Siwon termino con ella antes de entrar a la Universidad.

Hee guardo silencio analizando las palabras de su no cuñada. 

-Pero no te preocupes, eso es pasado. -Jiwon codeo a Hee- Ahora mi hermano sale contigo y eso es magnifico.

Hee le sonrió a la chica por lo dicho.

Ki-Ho se coloco en el centro de la sala con una copa de vino, mientras las empleadas comenzaban a repartir las demás copas entre la familia. 

-Me gustaría hace un brindis.- El hombre de edad avanzada levanto su copa- Por Siwon, mi hijo y su novio Heechul. Que su relación dure y sea la más hermosa de todas. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! -respondió la familia en coro haciendo sonar sus copas entre si.

Heechul y Siwon sonrieron felices.

La bebida en las copas se acabo y pronto se les fue sirviendo más. El ambiente era ameno, la familia platicaba anécdotas, chistes, hablaban de política y algún otro tema que surgiera. 

Todos estaban pasándola bien, a diferencia de cierta pelinegra que había perdido la atención puesta en ella. Prontamente ya se encontraba un poco bebida por culpa de sus celos. Con la mente un poco nublada y movimientos torpes se dirigió a Siwon que hablaba alegremente con el marido de su hermana, ambos hombres se encontraban sentados en el sofa.

-Siwi~

-Oh, dios. Yuri, estas tomada.

La chica se dejo caer en el regazo del alto comenzando a hacer cosas que no eran propias de una señorita de su clase. Los presentes vieron la escena entre avergonzados y aterrorizados. 

-Siwon regresemos. Seamos novios, de-deja a ese horrible chico y regresa a mi. -Yuri engancho su brazos en el cuello de Siwon 

-Yuri, estas muy tomada. -Siwon alejo las manos de la chica de su cuello.

La familia del alto veía la escena si sabe muy bien que hacer. Yuri hacía lo posible por intentar besar a Siwon, mientras que este se alejaba. Entre forcejeos Yuri logro pegarse a Siwon, y en un descuido de este logro besarle.

-¡Yuri! -Grito la señora Jae sumamente enojada con la chica, y un tanto avergonzada con su yerno.

-Hagan el favor de llevarla a su habitación. Intenten bajarle la borrachera- dijo el señor Ki-Ho a dos empleadas intentando aparentar calma.

Yuri se retorcio, grito y forcejeo hasta que ya no se le pudo escuchar en el salon.

-Lamento mucho tal escena Heechul- La señora Jae veía con suma pena al chico.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido culpa tuya. -Hee sonrió con incomodidad. -Me siento un poco cansado. Así que, ire a dormir de una vez.

Hee se acerco a sus suegros para abrazarles y decirles una vez mas que no se preocuparan por lo sucedido, para seguido hacer una reverencia general a los demás miembros la familia y desaparcecer.

-La has cagado - Ji-Won dijo cuando Hee ya no se encontraba en el salón.

-¡Choi Ji-Won! -le reprendió el señor Choi.

-Yo solo digo la verdad. -la chica se encogio de hombros- Es obvio que mi cuñadito esta molesto. Y no es para más. Yuri es como un grano en el culo y durante todo el día mi gran, pero gran idiota hermano, no ha hecho más que estar más pendiente de ella que de su novio.

Todos voltearon a ver a Siwon que tenia una mueca molesta en el rostro por lo dicho por su hermana.

-Me retiro- Siwon se levanto del sofa para irse.

...

¡Uuugh! Que la odiaba con todo su ser. Desde que la vio por la tarde, sabia que no iba a estar tranquilo con ella. Se creía tan bonita y seductora, pero no era más que una horrible persona. Odiaba a la tal Yuri.

Siwon y él no tenían nada real, pero no era motivo para que el alto estuviera pegado a ella. Y luego ese beso, ese maldito beso. Siwon podía ser un caballero, pero, ¿que no pudo haberla bajado de su regazo en cuanto se coloco encima de él?, ¿no pudo evitar el beso?Agh, que ahora tambien odiaba a Siwon.

Con la ira consumiendolo, decidió que lo mejor era retirarse. Estaba sumamente molesto y celoso como para quedarse aun en la sala con los demás. En cualquier momento pudo haber explotado y haberle armado una escenita de celos al más alto, incluso se sorprendió de si mismo por no haberle saltado en cima a la chica por haber besado a su NO novio. 

Una vez en la habitación, opto por tomar un baño. Con suerte podía relajarse lo suficiente para no golpear a Siwon en cuanto estuvieran a solas. Abrió la llave de la bañera, y en lo que esta se llenaba fue por su pijama que dejo en la cama lista para cuando saliera de bañarse.

Minutos más tarde estaba por quedarse dormido, cuando la puerta del baño fue abierta. Con un pequeño salto giro su vista justo a donde Siwon se quedo pasmado viéndolo.

-¿Q-Que haces? Estoy tomando un baño

-¿Que? Ah, si, si, si. Y-Yo so-solo -Siwon carraspeo para seguir hablando- Quería hablar contigo. Esperare en la cama. -Y diciendo esto salio dejando a un nervioso Hee.

...

Su cuerpo había reaccionado mal. 

Heechul poseía una piel hermosa. Sentado en esa bañera, desnudo y con la espuma apenas cubriendo un poco su desnudez bajo el agua, vaya que había sido una vista estupenda. Ahora tenía una erección que esperaba el chico no hubiera notado. Necesitaba relajarse para cuando Hee volviera.

Respiro profundo un par de veces, e intento el desviar su mente a otras cosas esperando su ereccion bajara. Estaba seguro de lograrlo hasta que Hee ingreso a la habitación apenas siendo cubierto por una toalla. 

-¿De que necesitas que hablemos? -Heechul camino en su dirección.

Con el corazón golpeandole el pecho y los nervios consumiendole, Siwon enmudeció. ¿Hee estaba seduciendolo acaso? Su cuerpo estaba lo sufientemente cerca como para tocarlo. 

-Mi ropa. -dijo Hee frente a su rostro.

-¿Que?

-Que estas sentado en mi pijama. Muevete.

Siwon se levanto como si tuviera un resorte y se alejo de Heechul lo más que pudo. La vista era demasiado tentadora para él.

-Vamos a hablar o te quedaras ahí viéndome-Hee le sonrió coqueto.

-Las mejillas de Siwon se colorearon de un fuerte rosa- ¡No! Yo, digo. 

Hee solto una carcajada antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia el inmenso closet donde estaban sus maletas.

-Siento lo que paso allá abajo- dijo Siwon pasado un rato en cuanto Hee regreso con un bote que parecía ser crema corporal.

-Olvídalo. No ha sido más que culpa de ella. - dijo Hee subiendo unos boxers por sus piernas aun con la toalla puesta.

-Lo se, pero siento que debo disculparme de todos modos. Eres mi novio y no te he dado tu lugar.

-No te preocupes. No somos novios, solo fingimos serlo. -Heechul dejo caer la toalla- De ser verdaderos novios, hubieras sentido mi ira. Pero no lo somos. Así que tranquilo, que no pasa nada. -Hee se giro para guiñarle un ojo.

Con un movimiento que a la vista de Siwon pareció ser una invitación, Hee coloco una de sus largas piernas al colchón para untar un poco de crema en ella. Siwon estaba volviéndose loco. Heechul lo estaba tentando demasiado.

-Deja de hacer eso. 

-¿Hacer que? -Hee le miro confuso antes de seguir con su tarea de humectar su piel y subir su otra pierna al colchón.

Con el autocontrol fuera de él, Siwon se acercó con pasos rápido a donde se encontraba el más bajo. Le tomo de la cintura y lo giro de frente a su pecho.

-¿Que estas...

Los labios de Hee fueron tomados con rudeza. Un gemido bajo salio de sus labios antes de perderse y entregarse completamente al beso que Siwon le otorgaba. Las manos del alto masajearon la delgada cintura, subieron y bajaron a lo largo de la espalda sumamente blanca y delicada empujando al más bajo cerca de su cuerpo. Heechul soltaba suspiros, sus labios se entre abrían y cerraban con los de Siwon, sus manos se sostenía fuertemente del frente de la camisa del más alto.

Estaban perdidos el uno con el otro. Prontamente ya estaban juntos en la cama con Hee semidesnudo debajo del cuerpo de Siwon.

-Te deseo. -Los labios de Siwon comenzaron a bajar por el cuello blanquecino.

-Ummgh

Lamia, mordía y succionaba cada parte de esa piel a su antojo. Lentamente bajo hasta los rosados pezones donde dio un pequeño beso antes de llevar uno a su boca y succionarlo con maestría.

-mmhhg no, aah Siwon~

Hee se retorcía, las atenciones de Siwon contra su sensible pecho lo tenían delirando de placer.

Con un beso más Siwon se alejo para regresar a los suaves labios e iniciar un nuevo beso demandante.

Perdidos en el placer que estaban sintiendo, no se dieron cuenta cuanto la puerta de la habitación fue tocada y segundos después abierta.

-Hermanito venía a...

Ambos chicos pararon en seco, Siwon entre las piernas de Heechul que apresaban con fuerza su cintura. 

-Yo no vi nada- dijo la chica sumamente sonrojada antes de tomar la puerta y cerrarla con un poco de fuerza.

Ante el ambiente repentinamente cortado, Siwon se alejo del cuerpo de Hee luciendo incomodo. 

-Tomare una ducha. -dijo el alto antes de literalmente correr al baño dejando a Heechul en la cama.

-Vaya mierda- Suspiro con cansancio Hee antes de tomar su pijama y ponérsela para dormir.

La noche de ambos esta oficialmente arruinada.


End file.
